


Relaxing Purposes {Male!Reader}

by Curlytomato



Series: Male!Reader [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Feelings, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, male!reader, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlytomato/pseuds/Curlytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: “Relaxing Purposes”</p><p>Contains: Swearing (It's Levi duh)</p><p>Pairing: Levi x Reader (Male!Reader)</p><p>Summary: It's valentines day and you are frustrated about all the couples until you get a piece of the love cake yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing Purposes {Male!Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> The story is on my deviantart acc as well :) username: same as here "curlytomato"
> 
> There is a female!Reader version of this as well -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6002371
> 
> Also, there is a waring before the lemon starts in case you feel uncomfortable with that ^.^

You sighed as you walked by another happy couple in the castles hallway. It was Valentines day and even when there a fucking titans eating humans around everybody seemed to be in love. 

The Commander even gave everyone a day of for „relaxing purposes“. This just meant that you could not disatract yourself by training with the others. 

You hated every moment of it. Well not exactly. Actually you were a little (or a lot ;P) jealous. After all you've had a crush on a certain short corporal since you joined the corps two years ago, but said man was an dedicated soldier with no time for trivial things such as love and romance. 

At least you had your friend Hanji by your side to spend this day with. You finally arrived at her office where she was already waiting for you. 

“Oh hi, _____. Whats with that frown? You'll end up looking like Shorty!” she laughed.

You smiled and sat down on the sofa in her office. 

“It's just that I can't stand all these happy ass couples around here. Like seriously what the fuck do they think they are doing? We are soldiers not lovebirds!” you started ranting but Hanji stopped you with a serious expression on her face.

“_____, you know, love is what keeps humanity human. What would we do without it? Even though we are supposed to be soldiers and we should think logical at all times, we wouldn't be humans anymore. It would make us simple killing machines. “

You were baffled by her serious words. Suddenly her expression changed and her face lit up.

“And you can't tell me you wouldn't like to be all lovey dovey with short stack!” she giggled.

“Hanji! NOT THIS LOUD” you shouted. That's right you told her about your crush a couple months ago. Or more like she forced it out of you...

 

/////this FLASHBACK is brought to you by Hanjis love for titans//////

You were sitting in your office with Hanji talking about the recent experiments she had done. 

The was enthusiastic about it, but after a while it started to get boring for you, so you decided to look out of the window. The new recruits were training with Eren and Levi at the moment and you could not help yourself but to stare at the raven. How can someone be so damn perfect? His muscles flexed under the white shirt he was wearing and your mind began to wander. What do his abs look like? Oh, how you would like to know that. As if someone had heard your prayers he took of his shirt. Immediately a huge blush spread across your entire face. 

“_____!!!!” Hanji screamed and you looked at her. “I am talking to you, ____. Whats wrong? You look like you have a fever. You've been staring out the window for the past five minutes. What could be interesting about...” she now looked at the scene in front of the window “...Oh! I see how it is. My _____ has a crush! Am I right? Oh tell me who it is!” 

“I don't have a crush Hanji! I'm a grown man!” you squealed.

“You can't fool me honey” she wiggled her eyebrows while talking now and it creeped you out. “Is it titan boy?” 

“Gross no he is way to young for me!” you said.

“OH MY GOD I NKOW WHO IT IS! It's shorty isn't it, _____ ???” The woman jumped.

“I hate you Hanji” you said (sarcastic of course)

“So that means I am right!” She giggled happily.

/////FLASHBACK end//////

“Aren't you going to ask him out? I'm telling you he likes you as well!” Hanji said.

“I doubt that he would like someone like me Hanji and I am most definitely NOT going to ask someone out that could kill me on the spot” you sighed

“Oh silly little _____, he stares at you every time you train together and his punishments are a lot less harsh towards you” 

“Remember that time he made me clean his office because I spilled his tea? Or once when I sat down at the recruits table next to Eren and I had to help him cleaning every 3dmg? I don't think that's something normal people do when they like someone!”

Hanji smiled and said “Normal people, ____. But that's Levi we are talking about right now. When Connie spilled the tea once he was cleaning the entire castle for days! And you only had to clean the office!...... Wait _____, was he there with you?”

“Um, yeah. To monitor my cleaning he said” you were quite confused now.

“That's so cute! He was just trying to get you spent time with him! And the other time where you sat down next to Eren he was just jealous! So he made you spend more time with HIM while cleaning the gears. Oh my god I can't. My heart, that's to much cuteness!”

You didn't know what to say. It all kind of made sense now but what were you supposed to do about it? 

“You're blushing again, _____” Hanji giggled.

“Hanji, what should I do know? I can't ask him out! I'm way to shy to do that”

“I think he should be in his office right now. Just go there, talk to him and see what happens. And maybe you should just grow some balls and confess. If you blush again like this I doubt he will be able to keep his hands of you” she laughed.

You weren't even in the mood to say something about the last part. 

“Okay I think I'll try Hanji. If I die please make sure I get a proper grave.” 

///Time skip///

You were standing in front of his office for at least ten minutes now and you had no idea what you would say once you enter it. 

“Oi brat. Are you going to stand there forever or what?” a cold voice said and you turned around.

Apparently Levi was not in his office since he was standing right behind you. 

Oh god you thought How long has he been standing there? This is so embarrassing

“I just wanted to keep you some company sir” you said slowly.

“Well then you should get inside of my office and not stand in front of it right dumbass?” he smirked.

Inviting me in his office and calling me a dumbass in the same breath. That's such a Levi thing to do you thought and smiled as he opened the door to guide you inside. But oh that smirk. What you would like to do with that mouth oh god your thoughts went down that alley again

“So why would you like to keep me company ____?” he asked you after he sat down at his desk and began to do paper work.

“Um, I just thought it might relax you a little sir. Since the commander gave us all a day of for this purpose” you stuttered.

“Well, your presence does relax me, ____” he whispered looking up from his paperwork and into your eyes.

You blushed. Of fucking course you had to blush right now. A fuck it what is he going to do anyways you thought and got up. You walked around his desk and smiled slightly at his confused face.

“____, what are you doing?” he asked. 

You didn't answer him, instead you sat on his lap facing him. “Please don't kill me” you whispered before leaning in to kiss him. It took him a second to realize what you were doing but you could feel him smirk and kiss back. His tongue slightly pushed against your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You happily gave the permission by opening your mouth. You could feel him explore and could not hold back a slight moan. His hand were resting on your hips and slowly made their way up to your waist. He pushed you closer but you had to break the kiss for some air. You looked at him and smiled. 

“I really like you, you know, Levi” you said.

“I really like you, too ____” he said.

////Lemon ////

“Are you comfortable continuing this?” he asked. You nodded and began to kiss him again. His hands were on your butt now and he started grinding your hips into his crotch. You moaned into the kiss and decided to tease him as well by cupping the bulge in his trousers and pressing down slightly. He groaned and massaged your chest and nippels with his hands. You began opening his belt but he lifted you up. 

“How about we move this somewhere else?” he grinned at your blushing face as you just nodded again.

The corporal carried you over to a second door in his office and revealed a bedroom behind it. 

He pushed you down on the bed and opened your shirt slowly. 

“So pretty” he muttered as he bent down to kiss your neck. The raven kissed down until he reached your nippels and with a quick move he pinched them, which caused you to whine. He looked you in the eyes as he mouthed your left nipple. You pushed against him and moaned in pleasure. 

You decided to switch positions and a swift movement later he was lying under you. Now it was your turn to smirk at his confused face and you began unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Damn...” you said as you saw those abs again. 

“Like what you see?” he said teasingly.

“I sure as hell do” you said smiling at him and letting your hands explore his toned torso. You stared into his eyes as you finished undoing his belt and pushing down his trousers.  
He quickly took them of completely and they landed across the room. You still sat on him so you bent down to kiss him and grind into his crotch.

“Fuck, ____” he groaned “I'm not going to last long if you keep doing shit like that” 

You ignored him and kissed down his chest until you reached his boxers. You mouthed the outline of his cock slightly. His breathing became heavier and he buckled his hips. 

You slowly removed his boxers and stroked up and down his length a couple times before taking the tip into your mouth and teasing the slit with your tongue. He moaned and his hand were on the back of your head now. You began taking more into your mouth and he began to guide you up and down slowly. Suddenly he removed your head and flipped you over again. 

His hands began to work at your trousers and he revealed you (f/c) boxer briefs. His hands pressed down on your dick and slightly began tracing it's outline.

“Look who's almost creaming in his pants, so impatiant” 

“Leeeviiii” you squealed

“Your briefs are quite nice actually, _____ But sadly we have to get rid of them” and the raven did as he said, leaving you exposed. He reached over to his nightstand, got a small bottle of lube and coated three of his fingers. 

The man gently pushed your legs apart and the first of his fingers entered you slowly. He kissed you again and you moaned against him. After a short while he added the second one and began moving them. Suddenly he crooked them at just the right spot and you almost screamed in pleasure.

“Look what I found” he smirked and repeated this motion. Finally he added in a third finger and started pumping them in and out.

You started to stoke him in the same rhythm.

“____, I won't hold back, if you keep doing that”

“I wouldn't mind that” you said and smiled at him.

He positioned himself at your entrance and kissed you as he entered you.

“Fuck, ____. You're so tight” he said as he began moving.

You moaned and rocked your hips with his. He was filling you up so perfectly. You could feel how close you were.

“_____, I am going too --” he moaned but was cut of by you kissing him as your orgasm washed over you. He came shortly after you and laid down next to you. 

He hugged you and kissed your forehead. 

“I love you, ____”

 

“I love you, too” 

/////time skip to next morning//////

“Levi! Where is _____? He went to your office yesterday and I can't find him ---- OH MY GOD” Hanji squealed as she busted into Levis bedroom the next morning. 

The two of you were still asleep and cuddling.

“I guess I really was right then” she smiled and left quietly.


End file.
